


One Dance

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lifehouse, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: This was a request I got on tumblr, to write a fic based around the song "Everything" by Lifehouse.Lyrics of the song are in bold and italics.





	One Dance

Sitting on his throne Thranduil was slowly sipping his wine, listening to the crowds talking among themselves, the feast of starlight was in full swing, and more and more guests had been invited this year, after months and months of planning, the whole night was going so well, of course it goes well every year, but this year was different, Thranduil was different.

** _“Find me here and speak to me, I want to feel you, I need to hear you, you are the light that's leading me, To the place where I find peace again”_ **

Scanning the room Thranduil was looking for something or someone, but his elven eyes didn’t land on their prize, confused he slowly rose to his feet and descended the stairs from the throne, nodding to the guest who noticed him on the floor, as he still scanned the room. 

** _“You are the strength that keeps me walking, You are the hope that keeps me trusting, You are the light to my soul, You are my purpose, You're everything”_ **

Walking around the room make polite and small conversations with the guests, Thranduil’s eyes landed on a figure standing alone on the balcony with their back to the room, collecting two goblets of wine, Thranduil excused himself from the guests and made his way to the balcony.

** _“How can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be, Any better than this? Yeah…”_ **

Leaning against the frame of the balcony Thranduil watched you silently, wondering what you were currently thinking about, letting his eyes run over you, they followed the wavy lines of your hair cascading down your back, ending just above your waist, letting his eyes roam lower he took in the long train of the light green dress you were wearing, it had small jewels sewn into it, making it shine in the light raising his eyes back up your body he saw you were still in your own world. 

** _“You calm the storms, And you give me rest, You hold me in your hands, You won't let me fall, You steal my heart, And you take my breath away, Would you take me in? Take me deeper now”_ **

Looking out over Mirkwood you were in awe with the night sky, how the stars shined against the darkest sky you had ever seen in your whole life, you could see above the canopy, and the in the daylight the leafs had slowly started to turn from the greens to reds, oranges and yellow, it made the forest so beautiful in your eyes.

** _“And how can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be, Any better than this?”_ **

Pushing himself off the frame Thranduil slowly stepped forward, in hopes not to frighten you with his sudden appearance, placing one of the cups on the balcony he pushed it towards you and felt your eyes on him as he saw your hand collect the cup.

_“Thank you”_ you softly whispered as Thranduil turned his head to you, with a small smile. 

_“Are you enjoying my party?”_ He asked.

_“Oh yes, but it is a little busy”_ You responded taking a sip of the wine, _“OH, I hope I’m not being rude standing here, please if I have offended you, I'm sorry”_ you quickly added. 

_“Not at all”_ Thranduil reassured you, looking out over his kingdom he took a small breath before wetting his lips and asking _“What were you thinking about? Just before I came here?”_

** _“And how can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be, Any better than this?”_ **

_“Nothing much, I was just enjoying looking at the stars, where I am from, you can’t really see them”_ you said turning your head back up to the sky. 

** _“'Cause you're all I want, You're all I need, You're everything, Everything”_ **

_“Do you miss it?”_ Thranduil asked. 

Turning your head to him your eyes locked on his pale blue ones, and you were lost for words, you had never really thought about it, dropping your gaze you looked back out over the forest, _“I’m not really sure, I miss my friends and family, but you and your people have been so welcoming to me, it’s more than I deserve”_ you said turning back to him.

_“You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish (y/n)”_ Thranduil said as he placed his cup on the balcony and held a small smile on his lips. 

** _“You're all I want, You're all I need, You're everything, Everything”_ **

The music from the feast slowly filled in the silence between you and Thranduil while you started into each other's eyes, raising his hand's palms up in front of you Thranduil tilted his head to the side, _“May I have this dance?”_ He asked you.

Laughing you shook your head _“I don’t know how to dance”_ you admitted.

_“I’ll teach you”_ Thranduil said as he placed your left hand on his shoulder, and took your right in his, and slowly began to turn you in a circle. 

** _“You're all I want,You're all I need, You're everything, Everything”_ **

Looking down at your feet you were trying to count the steps, and not step on his toes but soon enough you stepped on his foot, breaking the hold you stepped back _“I’m so sorry your majesty, I didn’t mean to step on you”_ you quickly said. 

Taking ahold of you Thranduil lifted you gently and softly said _“put your feet on mine” _and you did, as you wrapped your arms around his neck, while he laced his fingers together around your waist, begging to slowly turn in a circle again. 

** _“You're all I want, You're all I need, Everything, Everything”_ **

Raising his goblet to his lips Legolas smiled at the sight of his Father and you dancing on the balcony, no one else had seemed to notice the king and the human where missing from the feast, rising from his seat, he made his way to the harpist and told them to play their most slowest song, and returned to his seat watching the guest’s pair up and make their way to the floor for a dance, while his eyes returned to the balcony, it had been years since he saw his father this happier and he wanted it to last forever.

** _“And how can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be, Any better than this?”_ **

_“I think I have the steps now” _you softly said as Thranduil unlocked his fingers and you stepped off his feet, placing your hand on his shoulder again, while he took ahold of your other hand. 

_“Ready?”_ Thranduil asked and smiled when you nodded.

** _“And how can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be, Any better, any better than this?”_ **

You started to dance slowly at first but soon enough you and Thranduil were mirror images of each other, as the moon rose behind you and the light from it illuminated you like a spotlight, for all the world to see, but to each other, you were the world.

** _“And how can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you, Would you tell me how could it be, Any better than this?”_ **

As the sound of the music slowly disappeared the both of you were still staying into each other's eyes, you both felt at peace, and calm, and the feeling of home started to spread through you, you didn’t want this moment to end and neither did Thranduil.

_“Stay with me, and become my wife?”_ Thranduil suddenly asked dropping to one knee.

Taking in a breath of shock you started at him on the floor, your voice was lost to you and all you could do was nod your head you mouthed _“Yes”_ watching the smile appear on his face while he rose to his feet and spun you around, laying a gentle kiss on your lips.

** _“Would you tell me how could it be, Any better than this?”_ **


End file.
